Whatever Doesn't Kill You
by Dash Of Dust
Summary: Madison wanted more adventure in her life. But being kidnapped by the Clown prince himself is'nt what she had in mind. Rated M for Language, violence and sexual material. Please R&R xo xo
1. Beginning Of Things

**AN** - Heya! Heres my first Joker fanfic, based on Joker from The Dark Knight. I began writing this just maybe a week after seeing the film, due to being ill from hospital. Luckly i saw the film a day before having an operation, you know just in case :D. I'm up to nearly 30 chapters so far which all need editing lol

Thanks to my lil Stumper Humper for editing this for me and being just freaking awesome in every way :D

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit. Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

Quick note: The whole path thing is based on an actual path i have to walk from college, the joy.

WARNINGS! - Language!! and some violence (not alot or hardly any but just to be safe)

Enjoy XO XO

**Beginning Of Things**

Just a normal day at work, stuck behind this stupid counter selling overpriced makeup. I sigh as I watch the people rush past me shopping.

"Don't be like that, Maddie. Cheer up, you're leaving in a couple of hours for good!"

Amber, my sales partner and best friend, says to me. She's messing with her perfectly dyed blonde hair in the mirror, while I keep my head on my palm, moving my eyes to her then back to the people moving in front of me. Rushing to do nothing but shop.

"Don't these people want to do more with their lives?" I always tend to ask that even though I should be asking myself the exact same thing, but as Amber so kindly reminded me, I'm leaving this place for good!.

Finally time to break free! Moving over here to the US when I was 18, did break me free from my old life back in the UK, but not as much as I wanted. I wanted excitement, adventure, to see the world.

"I know, yeah, but the day just seems to be dragging so much!" I groan as I put my forehead on the glass counter, I hear Amber come closer to me, suddenly feeling her hugging me, I lift my head up.

"Awww, I remember when I first met you here, the weird girl with the British accent." She says as she hugs me, her hair spilling over my shoulder as she does.

"It seems to have faded…"

"Wow, Amber, thanks! Really touched by your love." I say sarcastically as she releases me.

I look up at the clock across from me "Hurry up!! hurryup hurryup hurryup!" I chant.

"Augh! Plus, I have to walk that creepy road tonight!"

"Why don't you take another road?" Amber asks, arranging the many colors of eyeshadow in front of her.

"I can't, really. I don't know the area that much, and the other ways seem so long compared to it. I dunno though, I think the reputation of that road is getting to my head a bit." I say as I get to my feet to help out a customer.

"What do you mean, reputation?"

I smile, putting the customers items in a plastic bag. One light pink eyeshadow, a lip pencil in a slightly darker shade than the lipstick the customer was wearing now.

"Thank you for shopping at Dusk's Cosmetics." I say with a smile.

"Well, it's known as "The Black Path" apparently."

I turn back to Amber who's listening intently and popping her bubble gum.

"Some friends told me. I've also been on the net to check it out. I dunno, I've felt like someone's been watching me as well these past few weeks."

"Oh yeah! I've heard those stories, all those girls getting kidnapped and shit..What the hell you walking down there for!? How come you didn't tell me?" She asks, hitting my arm.

"You never asked." I laugh.

"That's gonna be on my mind all the freaking time now." She scowls.

"Awwww, you DO care!" I laugh as I playfully hug her, like a child hugging their favourite teddy bear

"It's not funny, something could have seriously happened to you walking down there!" She says in an angry tone.

"Well, nothing has. And I doubt something will. Tonight of all nights." I say as I look at my bag, which is hidden under the counter, since bags on the workfloor are forbidden.

Screw leaving my bag in the locker room where anyone could get at it, I wouldn't steal any of this rubbish anyway, eyeliner is the only thing for me.

I giggle to myself at the thought of me hugging a huge stick of eyeliner as I look through my bag.

"You have too much shit in that bag of yours, all those facepaints and music players." Amber says, using her free hand to wave around in the air.

"It's SOME facepaints and ONE music player, cell phone....SHIT!" I say as I go through my bag again.

"Lost it?" She asks.

"Nope...forgot I left it at home, battery was dead." I say in a sigh of relief.

Time passes, more customers, more time wasted starring at that damn clock, I could have sworn it didn't move for about an hour.

Forever freaking passes and I'm still stuck behind the glass counter playing with one of the small silver hoops earrings I'm wearing. Suddenly I feel a hand come down on my shoulder, I look at it and recognize the manicure straight away.

Looking up i see Amber's.._oh god she's giving me one of her sad looks_.

"BE FREE!" She says loudly. I look at her, confused. She moves her head, motioning to the clock on the wall.

"YES!" I jump up, fists in the air. Amber grabs me in a tight hug.

"To be honest, I'll miss my best buddy when she's roaming around the world to catch guys." She laughs. I laugh with her.

"I'll be back tomorrow to fully sign out, I can't do it tonight for some reason. So Maggie asked me to come back tomorrow." I confess.

Amber pulls me away from her at arm's length "Bitch." She smiles

I grab my bag from under the counter along with my black hoodie, watching the clock as I put it on, I turn to whatever employees were left in the store.

"Seeya tomorrow guys" I smile, walking out of the store into the white clean mall, then out onto the not so clean street.

"Fuck me its cold" I say to myself, adjusting my hoodie for extra warmth. I put a hand in my shoulder bag to take out my music player. "Might as well have some company" I say to myself again.

Now walking down the street, head down too preoccupied in selecting which music I want to hear to be concentrating where I'm walking.

Nickelback - Never Again.

"Perfect." I say, putting my right earphone in. I leave the left one hanging down the front of my hoodie, just in case I hear anything weird as I'm walking.

Coming up the "Black Path" finally, I can't wait to get this part of my walk fucking over with. I turn down the road, singing to myself.

_"She's just a woman, Never again…"_ I sing to myself walking down the road.

Suddenly, I see a young man perched on the wooden fence to my left, wearing a dark blue cap and a grey baggy hoodie with some worn jeans. Trying not to stare too much which is one of my things I tend to do. I notice his curly surfer-dude hair, in my words, is slightly tied back.

His head is faces down to a drawing pad he seems to be sketching in. I'm walking past him quickly, then he looks up.

I nearly stop where I'm walking but I scream in my head to keep going._ Oh, god his face...those scars! Oh my fucking god… _I think to myself.

_How the hell do you get such scars in the first place?_ I shiver just thinking about it.

He looks at me deeply as I pass him. My eyes flicker over him, he smiles at me softly.

"With those hands, Lookin' just as sweet as he can." Nickelback sings in my ear and I smile back to him, hoping that I didn't seem rude.

Finally fully past him, I close my eyes in relief. I grab the dangling left earphone and plug it in my ear. My eyes widen as I feel a twinge of pain from something.

_Whatever it is fuck it!_ I yell at myself as I begin to walk quicker, the feeling of being watched creeping on me.

**XO**

**So there's chap 1. I really hope you like it please don't forget to R&R I'd love to know what you think and ways i can improve and even ideas if you have any :)**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face!**


	2. Breaking Free?

AN - Shoter then the first, eventually they do get longer :)

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

WARNINGS! - Language!! and some violence (not alot or hardly any but just to be safe)

Enjoy, please R&R XO XO

**Breaking Free?**

Finally my last day here, my smile couldn't be no wider as I walk through the doors of the store, cheering in my head.

I decided to come late, I layed in bed all day, something I haven't been able to do for such a long time, even though its pretty dark outside now I couldn't care less.

I pass Amber behind the makeup counter. She waves at me. I wave back.

I approach Maggie, my boss, slowly not to show how much I'm urging to get out of this hole. She turns to me, a slight smile on her face, her eyes looking at me up and down.

"Today's the day!" She smiles.

"Yeah!" I simply smile back. She opens one arm to me to lead me into her office to get the final paper work over, I thought you didn't have to do any paperwork when you leave your job but apparently there is.

After all the paperwork is done and a friendly chat over and done with, we come out of her office finally. I don't know what's wrong with her but it felt like a freaking oven in there.

"We shall miss you, Madison." She smiles again. I faked my smile. I always hated it when people use my full name.

I turn and walk, smiling goodbye to my fellow workers, but mostly walking towards the makeup counter.

"I won't make this long, I know what you're like." I say as I reach Amber who already has tears in her eyes. Maybe I said that so I wouldn't start crying, but the sting of tears still came.

"I'll miss your freaky ass." She tells me, laughing and crying as we hug.

"Thanks for everything Amb, I'll miss your crazy ass too." We part. I try not to look straight at her so she can't see my eyes being red from crying. She giggles. "Never saw you cry."

I stick my tongue out at her, which sends her off laughing again.

"Bye, take care." I say softly.

"You too." She smiles through her laughter.

I turn and walk out through the white clean mall then onto the not-so-clean street outside for one last time. It felt weird to me that it was sad to say goodbye to the "Black Path."

I stand at the top of the road, looking down it in the dark, still the same old eerie feeling, with the one lamp flickering. A typical attacking spot really.

I shift my legs to move quickly, looking at the patterns of the road below my feet as I walk. I turn behind me to see two men walking the same way as me.

_Think nothing of it, they just live near you probably_.

I turn to face where I'm walking where I see another two men talking at the end of the road.

_SHIT!....Just walk that way, they're just talking._

So I listen to myself and keep walking, only to slow down when I hear the two men behind me get closer.

"Excuse me, do you have a light?" One of them asks in a slight foreign accent.

I turn my head to them as I walk. "No sorry, don't smoke."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." He says again.

I can't help but feel stupid suspecting him, but then the two men in front of me begin to walk up the road towards me.

_**Shit!**_

I try to stay calm but my breathing seems to have control over itself at the moment.

"Haha, she's getting nervous." The other man behind me taunts in his full American accent.

"Shut up you two, you know what the boss said." One of the men in front of me said another full American accent.

I stopped where I was, panicking over what to do. _**RUN! RUN! GODDAMNIT! **_i screamed in my head yet my legs wasn't listening. I stood still, shaking, what the hell were these guys gonna do to me?. Only one thing crossed my mind

Suddenly, I decide what to do and lunge to run past the two in front of me, but they catch me quickly, their strong grasps pinning my arms. I twist try to pull myself away from them, but no luck.

"No, please don't!" I beg as I squirm in their hold. They spin me around to face the other two.

I've gotten a good look of all four of them now if they try anything...or even if I make it out of this alive I could probably identify them in mug shots.

The two holding me are both white males, one with brown shaved hair and a slight stubble beard. While the other has longer dark hair with a scar under his left eye.

The two in front are different, the one who I'm guessing has the unusual accent is tanned slightly. He looks sort of spanish or italian with short, spiky jet-black hair. The other has no hair at all, just a bald head, the typical tough look hangs about him too.

The spanish-looking one comes close to me. "Shhh…don't worry, it'll be over soon…"

_OH FUCKING HELL WHY ME?_

Suddenly from no where a blinding pain hits me on the head.

My head falls, I wince as the pain rushes through me, it's going darker

_Oh god,_

Even darker.

"Quick tie her up and put her in the van."

I hear, as if through water, then complete darkness.

**XO**

**Chaper two up!! Please again don't forget to R&R, I'm really wondering what you guys think.**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face!**


	3. Why, Hello There

**AN **- So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

WARNINGS! - Language!! and some violence (not alot or hardly any but just to be safe)

Enjoy, please R&R XO XO

**Why, Hello There**

_What...what the fuck just happened?? _My mind asks.

I open my eyes and all I can see is darkness. I try to blink to make sure they're open. My lashes brush against material thats covering my eyes and it comes back to me what happened.

_oh..._

I try to scream out, but the material tied around my head covering my mouth makes any sound impossible to hear. I don't give up screaming into the gag, its salt taste lingering on my tongue as I attempt to call out for help.

I try to sit up but just fall back down. My arms tied behind me tightly with what feels like rope, causing my skin to burn and most likely causing it to break and bleed.

The same goes for my ankles and knees, bound together, keeping me from trying to make a run for it.

Wouldn't get anywhere really, I can feel the ground under me moving. I'm guessing I'm in that van they mentioned…_where the fuck are they taking me??_

I lie my head back down on the cold wet metal floor, listening to the wheels move underneath me.

_Oh God..._the worst comes to mind and the tears come with it, wetting the material that's covering my eyes.

Then the van comes to a sudden stop. I lay still on the floor, listening to what they're doing.

"Get your masks on! Riley you get the door while me and Max get her and Adam can grab her stuff." I heard the foreign accent say.

I hear the doors shut, the gravel under the thugs' feet crunch as they move to the side of the van where the top of my head is pointing. Suddenly the door flies open and a breeze rushes in.

I try to move to the back of the van as much as I can, but one of them grabs my hoodie and drags me towards him, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me out of the van. I fall to the ground.

"Max, put her over your shoulder." One of them says. Before I know it, I'm up in the air and thrown over what feels more like a pile of rocks then a shoulder.

I moan as I'm thumped down. I feel one of his hands take a firm grip on the back of my left leg, then the other on my lower back nearly touching my ass. _Hey, he better watch it!...What the hell am i saying?_ They've got me way outnumbered.

"Hurry up, Adam!" One of the thugs calls out, then the man whose rocky shoulder I'm slung over stops, the creaking of a door is all I can hear. The rest is pure silence.

I feel the man known as Max hoist me up a little. The temperature seems to change for the warmer with whatever room we enter. I jump as Max grabs me harder and takes me off his shoulder, onto something soft. A mattress maybe? _**Oh, fuck, no**_.

"Do we do anything else?"-

_**-YOU HAD FUCKING BETTER NOT**_

One of them asks. His breath clouds my face. The smell of cigarettes and old coffee is terrible.

"No, he said leave her how she is." I just sit there on the side of my left leg. The door shutting is the last thing I hear before I begin to panic. The pace of my breathing picks up.

"Hello?" I try to say against the gag in my mouth. I move my head around, trying to make the blindfold move slightly. No luck. The squeaking of the door makes me jump again. I sit still where I am, waiting...

"Hello?" I try to say once more. No answer. I hear footsteps coming towards me.

_Oh god this is it, I'm gonna die. This is how im gonna die. _The tears began to flow harder, I can't control myself.

Suddenly I feel something tugging at the cloth over my eyes. I close them and wait for it to be removed. This force rips its down my face and I throw my eyes open.

My heart goes into overdrive.

**HOLY SHIT.**

"Why, hello there." The man in front of me says, smiling. "Pretty thing, aren't we?"

My eyes just stare into his, and the sheer darkness of them. Nothing seems to be there. They're the darkest brown I've ever seen, surrounded by pitch-black makeup.

I force my eyes to look at his hair, the unusual tinge of green on his what seems to look like golden brown hair. Then my eyes travel down to his face, to his mouth.

More makeup, this time it's a crimson red covering his mouth in a garish, clownish fake smile.

I concentrate on his mouth now, the scars. The ripped, bumpy skin of the slashed smile sends me screaming into the gag again.

"Shhhh…" He says as he mockingly strokes my face. He grabs the back of my neck forcefully.

I whimper and frown at the pain of his grip, my eyes filling up more, making them almost impossible to see through.

"Wanna know where I got them?"

**XO**

**Do ****YOU**** wonna know where I got them?**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	4. Something For You

**AN **- So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

WARNINGS! - Language!! and some violence

Enjoy, please R&R XO XO

**Something For You**

...."Wanna know where I got them?"

I shake my head. My eyes just stare at the man grabbing the back of my neck. He licks his lips and rolls his eyes to the ceiling, the grip on my neck gets tighter.

"Of course you do, let me make you comfortable." He emphasizes the "T." The man looks down at my feet.

"Oh, and don't bother running..." He says without looking at me. He flips a dangerous-looking knife seemingly out of nowhere. "Promise?" He makes a face like a child would, biting his bottom lip. I nod my head more tears making their way down my face.

He grabs my ankles and tugs at them angrily, cutting the rope with the knife. I'm finally loose, the pressure from the rope around my ankles is blessedly gone.

He tosses the rope to the side, but he keeps his eyes on me. I sit there just like I'm supposed to, scared for my life because of some man dressed as a...clown or something.

He cocks his head to the side and clucks his tongue. Suddenly he lunges at me, taking me off the mattress on the floor to the wall next to it.

The knife in his hand is at my cheek, the sharp edge pressing into my cheek causes me to close my eyes slightly because of the pain. He shakes my head around a little and rolls his eyes to the ceiling again.

"So I had a wife beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks"

My heart rate seems to have slowed down some how, I watch him as he continues with his story, cringing at the knife cutting into my cheek.

"One day, they carve her face." My eyes go as wide as I think of what he'll do to me.

"And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, hmm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this..."

He moves his tongue across his mouth, mimicking what he'd done.

"...To myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

He smiles at me, I just stare back at him, what can I do really?

He begins chuckling to himself, then erupts into laughter, digging the knife into my cheek more. The clown stops laughing and comes closer to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Lets take this off shall we?" He asks as he brings the hand from round my neck to the corner of the material around my mouth, I nod.

"You won't scream now will you? or else.." he says and as he taps my nose with his knife, I shake my head.

He tugs and pulls the material from my mouth, I gasp for air and cough at the same time.

He moves back looking at me, still holding the knife in his hand incase I make any fast movements.

_Fuck attempting that!_

"Well well well, finally we can chat" he says fluttering his hand in the air at the last part, I bring my hand up to my cheek to check if I'm bleeding much.

"Just a scratch, you got off easy" he says as he walks closer tapping his own cheek. "So let us introduce ourselves" he says as he plays with his knife.

I just watch him, not knowing what i should do, he points the knife at me as if to say 'you first'.

"Mad..Madison" I answer which comes out croaky and broken.

"Madison, I like it. I think ill call you Maddie or Mads" he says as he taps the knife on his chin looking up, as if he's naming a pet. "Well Maddie, you may call me The Joker" he bows to me.

"Please to meet you" He says thrusting his hand to me, I can't help but just stare at the purple glove thats poiting at me. I'm kidnapped, threatened and he's acting like this! _What the hell is going on? _

He raises one eyebrow to me, I quickly grab his hand and shake it, "Please to meet you, Joker"

He smiles as we shake hands "Hmm, I have something for you" he says pulling out of the hand shake. He walks towards a very old looking dresser up against the wall opposit. I watch him as he rummages for something.

"Where the hell did I put it? where is it?...AH! here it is!" he says the last part in a sing song way before he walks towards me again smiling...i think.

Joker puts his hand out as if to tell me to give him my own.

My hand seems to be controlling itself like most of my bodyparts today, my right hand raises itself, Joker clucks his tounge, making my eyes meet his as he shakes his head.

I lift my left hand and he nods fast and takes my hand to put something on my finger next to my little one, where my wedding ring would go if i got married...._oh god better not be a fucking ring!!_

I take my hand back slowly and look at the new item that shines on my finger, it's no ring luckly, but one of my silver hoop earrings. My mouth drops open as my hand shoots up to my left ear to see if its there, I look at him confused.

"You dropped it, so I brought you here to return it" he says turning his back to me.

"Wait! what when?" i move forward. _Being brave arent we?_ my brain asks.

"When you were walking home that one night, I went to catch up and give it you there and then but...I did'nt want to freak you out". Again he says the T hard, moving his hands in the air again as he talks. Licking his lips too i noticed, like a tic he has to do.

"You...you mean you was there?"

"its MAGIC! what makeup can do" he grins to me, then it hit me, the man sketching on the fence, the twinge of pain i felt as i put in my left headphone. How I didnt match the two together in the first place was beyond me. _The scars make it so fucking obvious!_

"Thank you" I say taking the earring off my finger and putting it back into my ear lobe.

"It's what i do" he says then erupts into laughter again, this time making me nearly cover my ears from the sound.

I stand still, looking around the room waiting for him to stop laughing. The walls are some kind of grey, dark patches here and there with bits of plaster missing in random places.

The ragged worn out, once white matress on the floor with blue stripes going down it. My eyes creep back up to the man named Joker, who stops laughing then walks closer to me. My sholders flinch and come up as if to protect me. He begins to look at me up and down, walking round me in a circle.

"So what do you do Mad?"

"What...what do i do?" I ask shakily.

He clucks his tongue as he walks around me "Yes as in what do you do in...er..life"

"I used to work at a cosmetic store" I say looking at the floor, I watch his legs go to pass but they come to a stop infront of me. I lift my head up to face him, still staring at those scars.

"Cosmetics eh? would I be interested?" he lifts one of his eyebrows grinning slightly, what happned next suprised the hell out of me, I laughed. I laughed at his joke.

After the laugh escaped my mouth, my hands came up to my mouth, too late to cover the sound, The Joker just stares at me, a slight shocked expression on his face, he looks at the knife in his hand then back to me.

"Used to?" he asks

"Yes, I quit today"

"Really? why?" Joker begins to walk round me again but just stopping untill he's behind me, i feel his breath on the back of my head.

"It was'nt for me, I left to travel, for adventure" Tears began to sting my eyes again, wondering if I'll ever escape from this place.

I feel something playing with my hair, it's him, moving pieces of my light brown hair around. I feel him lean in towards my right ear.

"Adventure?" he says in a deep voice, the breath from his mouth sending me to shiver, I nod slowly.

I feel him move slowly round to face me again, he plays with my hair again, moving the wet pieces caused by sweating and tears from my face. "I'll give you adventure" he says through his clenched yellow teeth pulling me closer to him.

"I'm...I'm not allowed to leave?" I cry to him, my voice breaking as my eyes fill up even more making it hard to see again.

"Nope" he simply answers popping the 'p'.

My knees begin to buckle on me. I begin to fall to the floor, Joker simply lets go of me, letting me fall fully. I brace myself on my knees and hands beginning to panic, I shoot up on my knees looking up at him.

"Why? what have I done? please I won't tell anyone I don't even know where the hell I am, please!" I beg him, crying, sobbing all the works, but nothing seems to bother or change the look on his face, it just makes him look more...pleased.

He looks down at me and cocks his head as he slowly starts to crouch down to me again.

"What have you done? nothing, that's simple. You've done nothing at all and thats the thing. You think your like one of them out there, but your not, I can see that" he starts playing with my hair again.

"Oh, i can see that perfectly... they live their perfect lives in their own glittery world. Some who have done wrong in their life, yet they seem to get stuck in that perfect glittery world with everything they've ever wanted." Joker starts to curl some of my hair around his index finger

"While others who suffer and do good in life, like yourself, get no credit. Who get no recognition for anything. You live your dragging life day in and day out, the same old routine"

I look down at his shirt, taking in what he was saying, it was true, it was all true and i hated him for being right.

"Make a difference, step out the goodie routine, do some wrong in life and you'll get what you want.....adventure" he says lifting my head to look at him.

"You won't tell anyone? Damn fucking straight you won't, because if you do..." he squeezes my face hard, making my cheeks come close together. I squirm at the pain which only makes him squeeze harder, i screw my eyes shut in pain as he brings the knife into my mouth resting it on one of the corners.

"I'll have to shut that pretty little mouth of yours. So no, your not going anywhere, you'll be thankfull" His grip on my face softens. Joker pushes me to the floor as he stands up straightning his suit, walking over to the door of the room.

I lie there on the floor, panting for air, moving my head round to see him. The creeking of the door makes me spin my head round to face him, watching him as he walks out.

"You'll see" he giggles walking out the room before shutting the door, the sound of him locking it follows soon after.

I sit up on the floor, now finally alone I can let myself go. I wrap my arms around my legs trying to comfort myself, it dosent work.

"It will be okay" I try to convince myself, again it dose'nt work. I begin to rock back and forth softly as I completely break down. I don't care if he can hear how loud I'm crying, this is probably my one only chance to let it all out.

I rest my head on my knees as i rock slowly on the floor, wondering when he'll be back, wondering whats going to happen.

**XO**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	5. Home Sweet Home

**AN **- **This update is specially for ****Silentfascination****, thank you for the kind words, hope you like!****  
**

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

WARNINGS! - Language!! and some violence maybe? I'll put this all the time, just to be safe

Enjoy, please R&R XO XO

**Home Sweet Home**

Darnkess....

I begin to come round, unaware what time it is, waking up from sleeping for a few hours.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my head, expecting to get an answer, but nothing was said.

I prop myself up from the wooden floor, where I spent most of the night crying before I finally fell asleep.

I look around the room, trying to take in my surroundings fully since this is where it looks like I'll be spending most of my time. Its too dark, the only light seems to come from a small window with cracked frosted glass, thats gaurded by steel thick bars, immeadietly I run up to the window.

I grasp the freezing cold steel and begin to pull at them, seeing if any are loose.

"Please" I cry as I pull harder on the warming metal, I slap my hand across them in frustration as I spin round and lean up against the bars.

"Trying to leave so soon?" A voice says from somewhere in the room, sending me to jump and quickly try to look hard in the dark room.

"I..." I try to come up with an excuse untill a lamp's switched on sending my eyes to shut tight to the shock of brightness from the light bulb. I open my eyes to find him sitting there casually in a unfamiliar armchair in one of the opposit corners of the room.

His hands go into his lap as he sucks on his bottom lip again, suddenly he starts patting the small stool next to him that I did'nt notice.

I stand there wondering what the hell should I do, I dissagree with my brain telling me to sit by him untill I see him take a knife from his pocket, which sends me to shoot across the room onto the small stool, sending me to fly straight off it as I try to sit down too quickly.

He goes into a fit of laughter again, patting my head hard as I try to regain my dignity and sit on the stool.

"Would you like to remove your jacket?" he asks pointing at the beads of sweat on my head, I nod to him. He relaxes more in his chair, legs seperated, leaning far back into his seat as if he's waiting for a show...._oh god_

I stand to take my hoodie off, my hands shakily reaching for the zipper at the near top of the black material. I look at him, hes too busy watching my hands, I swallow hard and begin to unzip my jacket, revealing my red skinny t-shirt underneath with a worn random band logo on it. All my clothes still soaking wet from the van. I flick my eyes to look at him but quickly look back down as I catch his eyes

"Like a striptease" I hear him say

I take my hoodie fully off and hold it in my hands, not knowing where to put it, I look round to see where to put it untill he stands up right infront of me and holds out his hands. I pass my jacket to him and watch as he casualy throws it behind me, sending it anywhere on the floor.

"Sit" he says, I plunge onto the stool, holding my hands together in my lap as he looks down at me, I only look up to meet his gaze as he starts to take off his coat. The dark purple, heavy looking outter coat goes within seconds, next item to go is his suit jacket. A lighter purple, that does'nt really match his trousers but still completes his outfit.

I watch him as his takes it off, he raises an eyebrow to me "Like a striptease?" he grins, I look away feeling myself go red.

_oh god he's gonna hit me._ My brain moans to me

I wait for him to sit back down into the armchair, concentrating on his other clothes. A slightly dark green waistcoat, with a blue violet shirt with purple honeycomb patterns all over it, finishing off with a very dark green tie with yellow marks on it.

"So.." he says as he stares at me, I don't look at him, I stare at the unusual material he's wearing.

_where the hell could you get clothes like that?_

Suddenly his hands grabs the stool I'm on pulling me towards him, sitting on the edge of his seat, so that each of his legs cover one of my arms. He grabs my face again making another bruise no doubt.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shakes my head as he growls through his gritted teeth again.

I look straight at him, into those dark eyed again nodding like some damn puppet. He closes his eyelids slightly asif he's concentrating on something. "Your eyes, their unusual" he whispers deeply.

"Same to you" I say quietly.

"Well yes you can say that. Mine are full of wisdom,danger...lost minds and lunatic ideas all the good stuff. But yours, their like, water..." he continues staring at me, making me feel more uncomfertable then I already am. He shakes his head asif he was shaking a image or memory from his mind then smiles to me.

"You would probably want to know where your room is, would'nt you?"

I look at him confused "Is'nt this my room?"

"HA! of course not, this is meerly my men's room for...stuh-ff" he says rolling his eyes round the room.

My eyes widen "But don't worry they wont touch you, I'll make sure of that" he says as he mockingly pats my face more harder then anyother person would.

"Whats the time, if you dont mind me asking" I bow my head looking in my lap trying not to make eye contact.

"Early hours in the morning" Joker asnwers as he shoots up and stretches his arms, grabbing his clothing. I stand up and go over to pick up my jacket, I fold it over my arms as he waits for me by the door.

I walk over to him with my head slightly down like a scared dog, he grabs my arm tightly and pulls me out to the hallway of my new home.

He shuts the door still holding onto my arm, I look at the left of the hallway which leads to more door and some stairs by the looks, then to the right but Joker stands in my way to see anything.

Before I could begin to walk, Joker pulls me along with him down the right direction of the hallway, sending me to stumble on my feet and fall into him.

He does'nt stop as he pulls me down the hallway, not much just a dead end of doors. As we walk past, one of the doors opens, the spanish guy standing their smoking. Joker turns his head to him as he watches us, making the spanish looking guy nod to him.

"Meet Leo" Joker says walking past him, not even stopping.

I turn my head back to Leo who just watches from the door, nods to me then turns to go back in. Without me even realising I bump into Joker again, we've stopped.

"Home sweet home!" he sings as he opens the door to a more decent room, not perfect, well far from perfect but much better from the last. This time the walls were a less dirty looking white and the floorboards seemed to be in better shape.

He pushes me into the room before him, locking the door behind him.

On one side of the room theres a double bed, _shit...._

But I'm guessing that's his as I notice a dingy single bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Yours" he says as he pushes me towards the single bed. "MINE!" he cheers as he jumps on the more comfy looking double.

_Basterd_

Another light comes flashing on, a small lamp next to his bed. I sit down on the side of my bed. I laugh to myself, making him prop himself up on his elbows to look at me, I turn to him.

"It's nothing, it's just...it's not that bad, but I've had better" I laugh as I slightly bounce on my bed.

"Really?" he says in a tone which makes me turn to him again to see his licking his lips more slowly then usual, I'm guessing thats his seductive one, I still chuckle to myself.

"Well I would'nt think you to be so...forward" he says as he sits up on his bed more, I turn to him with an annoyed look.

"I mean't the bed"

"Of corse you did" he sarcasticly says as he rolls his eyes "You must be tierd and hungry". It never came to me before but now thinking about it im the looks of this place it don't look like theres much good food here.

"Sadly it's too late to send one of my men to get us anything, now sleep" he says as he lies on his bed, back propped up the head of the bed, legs straight infront of him with his ankles crossed and hands in lap as he watches me.

I stand up to get into the bed, but then I stop. _crap what am i going to wear?_

My clothes are still soaking, I turn to the Joker, who's sat in the same position.

"Do..do you have anything I could wear?" I ask tugging at my wet top. He shakes his head, squeezing his lips together asif to stop himself from laughing.

_For christ's sake not infront of him, not in the bed either it'll get wet..._

"Have you got anywhere I can get changed?" I look at a closed door which is set at the wall next to me, opposit the door which leads to the hallway.

"Havent got the key for that one-uh" he quickly lets out making the same expression again, I roll my eyes and sigh. I hate changing infront of people of my own family let alone crazy clown men.

_Fuck it! _I tell myself _Just do it quickly!_

I quickly kick off my converse without un-tieing them, one thing I ususally do anyway, then kick them under the bed as I unbottom my jeans. I grab my t-shirt and pull it over my head as quick as I can.

I throw the shirt to the end of the bed, then go to take off my jeans. I quickly glance at him, he's sitting in the same position licking his scars again, looking at me up and down.

I take my jeans off, dropping them on the floor and climb under the covers as quickly as I can. finally sat with the covers on me, I look over to him still looking at me.

"Black underware" he says nodding, "You have curves too, my lucky day" he lets out, licking his scars again.

Even though that was probably meant as a compliment, I cover myself with the blanket and sit as he did, I want him to fall asleep before I do.

"Guess it's my turn" he smiles as he stands up from his bed.

"Oh sorry no I did'nt mean that..." he holds up his index finger to hush me, while his left hand works at the buttons on his waistcoat, he removes it quickly and throws it at the end of his bed, he loosens his tie in no time, throwing it where his waistcoat is.

I turn my eyes away as he starts with the buttons on his shirt, I concentrate on my hands, looking at the stratches at them. _Where did i get that scar?._ I trace a scar on my hand with my finger.

_Look up at him_ some part of me demands, I don't hesistate to argue. With my head still down, I lift my eyes up to peek at him, all thats facing me is his back. I lift my head more, too interested in the state his back's in to give a care if he catches me watching him.

All those scars. _Jesus...._ some fresh, some very old, burn marks, bruises. _Looks like this guy's used to pain._

I watch as he begins to fiddle with the front of his suit trousers, he turns his head to look behind his sholder, I catch his eyes again as he winks to me. Joker turns his head back forward as his trousers fall to the floor, along with my jaw falling with them.

_oh my god, he's....he's naked_, I quickly lie down with the covers nearly over my head, trying not to burst out laughing or make any noise possible.

_Hes got scars on his ass too, where the hell isnt he scarred?, pretty toned though_ my brain commented. I shook my head for the image to dissapear.

I hear him climb into his bed, the springs making noises as he adjusts himself for comfort.

_Wait for him to fall asleep_ I tell myself, but my eyes become too heavy to controll anymore. I close them to ease the pain from trying to keep them open, it's not long i drift off to sleep.

**XO**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	6. Even Bad Guys Have Nightmares

**AN **- So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

WARNINGS! - Language!! and small violence?

Enjoy, please R&R XO XO

**Even Bad Guys Have Nightmares**

"_No you can't leave, __**EVER**__, your here untill you rot, rot in __**my **__hands!" His face close to mine, his hand around my throat going tighter. Can't breath...., vison going,....can't breath.._ _the last thing I hear is his manic laughing echooing in my ears_.

Suddenly I shoot up from my bed, panting for air.

"Oh... just a dream" I whisper as I feel my heart beat rapidly in my chest, _It felt so real. _

The feeling of being strangled came rushing back to me, I swing my legs out of the bed for some fresh, cold air, hoping it would cool my body down. I lean my arms behind me as I prop myself on my new bed, looking at the wall infront of me.

My head spins to the bed on the opposit side of the room, the slight light from another barded window shines on the figure sleeping, The Joker. He actually looks normal, even with the makeup on, I turn my body fully on my bed, crossing my legs as i watch him.

_Wonder if that story was true..._

I watch him breath in and out calmly, his face looking calm for once too. Suddenly the calm expression from him goes, his brows crease together as his mouth opens showing his teeth grind each other. Jokers body begins to roll about in his bed, arms flying about.

"No, don't...." I jump as I hear him speak, thinking that he's awake.

"They'll....get out quick" he continues to mumble as he rolls uncontrollably in his bed, I uncross my legs as I stand from my bed.

I take small, quiet steps over to him as he continues to talk and roll about, his face becomming more angry in his sleep. I reach to the side of his bed, looking down at him.

_**Run, run now!!**_ I scream to myself, I go to turn to the door, _shit he locked it!_ I remembered.

My head faces Joker again, still struggling in his sleep, _even bad guys have nightmares._

I move my hand over his head and lightly placed it on his forehead, something my Mother told me she did to calm me down when I used to have nightmares, the thought of her brought sting of tears to my eyes again, will I ever see her again? I shook my head to make the questions stop, my eyes were too sore to begin crying so soon

I placed my hand heavier on his forehead, he stops talking as his expression becomes calmer. _Least it worked_ I cheer.

Suddenly his eyes fly open, sending my hand to shoot back to me, without any warning hes out of the bed on his feet and has me upagainst the wall, hand tight around my throat.

"Trying to leave were we?" he growls. "No..." I barely let out.

"It's wrong to touch something that does'nt belong to you" he whispers at me.

I grip his hand thats holding my throat, pulling at it for air, he loosens his grip slightly letting me take in as much air as I can to stutter out my excuse.

"I...I was trying to calm you down, your were having a nightmare" I say looking into his eyes.

He raises one eyebrow to me "Or it looks like you don't want to sleep alone" he says as he comes closer to me, pinning my body up against the wall by his. I feel his hot skin on mine, reminding me that he's naked.

He frees my throat and puts his hands on my hips, he bows his head looking at his hands, I look to whats infront of me, just his wet looking hair hanging as he looks down. I watch as his eyes trace back up my body, his eyes stay on my throat, looking at the bare skin on my chest then my bra, I feel myself burn more.

I grip his hands on my hips as he starts squeezing his nails into them, "fuck.." I groan at the pain as I feel the nails peirce the skin.

"Hmm, I like how you say it" he says squeezing harder, leanning his head into mine, his cheek begin brushing against me, the bumpy scarred skin of his scars making my face tingle as his makeup smudges on me.

_**fuck sake! im dirty as it is!**_

"Top or bottom" he asks deeply in my ear. My eyes watch the head next to mine, looking at the ear, the makeup coverd cheek, the green hair thats taking all my concertration in.

Before I could even asnwer or protest, knocks begin battering at the door. One of the Jokers hand grips my shoulder as he screams at the door "WHAT?".

"Boss, we know where he's gonna be tonight" the voice speaks behind the door. His eyes turn to me, something that wasnt there before, pure happiness?

"Looks like we shall finish this off, when i get back-uh" He smiles as he lets me go to get dressed.

I stand still up against the wall, my hands rubbing the nails marks he's left. "Who's gonna be there tonight?" I ask purely curious who could bring Joker to react this way.

Joker laughing, already mostly dressed, as he buttons up his waistcoat. "Another one of us, another outsider" he walks over to the door thats next to me unlocking it. Holding his outter coat on one of his arms, he cocks his head to me "The Batman" he grins before he leaves the room, locking the door behind him again.

I stand still upagainst the wall still, "What the hell just happend?" I ask myself as I walk to his bed, fumbling for the lamp.

As the light comes on, I look round the room once more, the unknown door catches my eye again. I decide to walk over to see if it is locked, I grasp the old looking door knob and turn it slowly, without any fuss the door opens.

My eyes go wide as my jaw drops, "It was unlocked the whole fucking time!" I scream hitting the door with my fists, I stop suddenly when I hear the door unlocking again, panicing I shut the door and run over to my bed and get under the covers.

I watch the door open, waiting for the vibrent colours to cover the dullness of the room, but it wasn't the Joker, it was Leo. With a mask in his hand, holding a plastic triangle carton with the other.

"Hey" he lets out as he enters the room walking over to my bed, I flinch and pull the covers tighter to me, making Leo pull a face.

"Boss told me to bring you something to eat, its a ham sandwhich, is that okay?" he asks as he pushes the plastic carton towards me "Yes, thank you" I smile as I take the sandwhich from him, I watch Leo as he turns and walks out the room locking the door behind him.

Without even waiting I rip the carton open and grab one of the slices of the sancwhich, it was suprisingly fresh.

I shuv the soft bread in my mouth and devour it, chewing more faster then ever.

Barely touching the sides of my mouth as I eat it, within seconds the first slice is gone.

I pick up the second slice and eat it just as fast as the first, I put the carton at the bottom of the bed where my shirt still lies. I lie down and try to drift off asleep. Hoping this time i would wake up from this nightmare.

**XO**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	7. Forbidden Showers

**AN **- OOO thanks so much for all the reviews, It's fantastic to hear people are getting more into the story!!

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

WARNINGS! - Language and Violence!!

Enjoy, please R&R XO XO

**Forbidden Showers**

Tryint to get more sleep did'nt help, I spent nearly one or two hours rolling about trying to relax.

Being bored out of my mind, I look round what to do, my eyes go at the door again. I climb out of the bed and make my way over to it.

I open the door slowly and peek my head in, it's too dark to see, theres some light from a window which is again barded, with it still being pretty dark I feel around for a light switch.

After a few struggles I finally find one, switching the blinding light on, it's a grimey white bathroom, a tiled shower with a white shower curtain in the same conditon, a few tears in it too and a toilet, all in a once white condition.

The sink, coverd with red and black traces of makeup. I look up from the sink to the mirror, one corner of it broken off, smudges here and there.

I then focus on my reflection, shocked at what I see. The bruises on my cheeks where Joker held me, the eyeliner and mascarra thats ran down my face leaving traces of black down my cheeks and around my eyes.

I trace my fingers on the new bruises on my face, I wince as I touch a part thats too sensative. I turn to face the shower thats directly opposite the sink, I pull back the curtain and look at the state of it, it's not the cleanest shower but not as bad as I thought. My eyes go to the bottom, a small puddle of green water

"So he dyes his hair" I say as I look at the puddle. I begin to turn the taps of the shower while feeling the running water from the shower head with my right hand.

_Might aswell..._

I take off my bra and place it on the closed toilet, then do the same with my underware. I climb slowly in the shower, the warm water covering my skin, sending me to close my eyes in sheer pleasure.

I lower my head for the water to cover my scalp, wetting my hair as it does. I place my arms infront of me onto the tiled wall, breathing heavily as the water relaxes me.

I lift my arms to my head to massarge my scalp, I cry in pain as I touch the part of my head where I was hit. I look around the shower to find some nearly empty containers of shampoo. I take one and squeeze out some of the shampoo and rub it into my hair, I turn so my backs facing the running water, so the shampoo will rinse out of my hair fully, I close my eyes again, enjoying the feeling.

As my body relaxes fully under the water, my mind does'nt want to relax, theres only one thing on my mind. I try to block him out but it does'nt work.

"Don't think about him" I tell myself calmly.

Suddenly the water stops running, my eyes fly open as I turn round the face the taps.

My eyes widen, hands dropping to my sides as I see a purple handed glove holding one of the taps.

_**FUCK!**_

I look at the curtain, the purple colour is all I can see behind it. Suddenly the curtain comes ripping across its bar, I cover myself as much as I can as the Joker stands there looking at me grinning.

"Enjoying yourself-uh?" he asks

"I just wanted a shower" I try to speak as my teeth begin to chatter against each other as the coldness of the air hits me.

"This is **my** shower and can only be used when **I** say" he growls

"I'm sorry Sir" I spit out through my mouth chattering still.

"Aww is Maddie cold?, let me warm you up" he smiles evily. I watch his hands turn the tap to the cold water. I scream in shock as the cold water hits me full force.

I go to jump out but Joker put his arm up, blocking me with him body, impossible for an escape.

I crush my body into one of the corners as far as I can, my arms facing up to the shower head trying to block out the freezing water.

Joker just watches me struggling to get away from the water as much as I can, laughing hard enough for him to gasp for air

"Oops sorry wrong one" he lets out between gasps.

I realise what he's about to do "No please don't, PLEASE DONT!" I scream as the burning hot water comes crashing through. I scream as loud as I can as he laughs at me trying to block the water out even more.

My head dosent feel the same. "I feel..." my legs get the better of me as I stumble around the shower falling into him, the burning water now scolding my back and ass.

My empty feeling head lies on his shoulder, I hear the tap squeek as he turns it off.

The feeling of his left arm come across my back along with his hand on the back of my head as he brings me out of the shower.

He grabs one of my arms and throws it over his shoulder, his arm that was holding the back of my head goes to my lower back, curling around my shape as he pick me up in his arms.

My lightheaded mind does'nt even begin to panic, I just hold my head against him, feeling the headache thats about to erupt.

As he carries me into the bedroom, I begin to come round more, the smell of him taking over my nose. It's unusual, sort of a dusty smell with the twinge of gasoline...gunpowder and sweat are the only other ones I can make out.

I open my eyes, his clothes are the first thing I see.

I lift my head up slightly, the headache Iv'e now got pounds as I do so, to see him smiling, looking straight ahead, before I could say something to him I feel something take all my weight again, softer, its a bed, but not my usual bed.

He places me down softly to my surpise, I thought he would of thrown me on here not caring if I fell off or something. The room seems to be closing in on me, the darkness coming back

_Not again...._

Darkness...

Coming round once more, I bring my arm up to my eyes to rub them, the headache taking over fully now, I feel him kneel on the bed next to me, taking off his coat and jacket.

I turn my head to him with my eyes half closed, he comes closer to me.

"Welcome back" he sings as he removes his gloves. "Been out for a few hours, looks like you buckle under heat, we'll have to change that"

I continue to watch him, then it hits me that im fully naked, my arms fly up to cover myself again. Joker grabs one of my wrists and pins it above my head "Don't" he says grabbing my other wrist and putting it in his hand with my other arm.

I struggle in his hold, the touch of his other hand starting to touch me. His fingers tracing patterns across my stomach, tickling and annoying me at the same time.

Then going higher to my breasts, making patterns up my clearage to my chest and throat.

Gliding all his fingers up my neck to my mouth, feeling my cheek, his sweaty palm covering the bruised area, his thumb rub's my skin roughly. I lower my eyes to look at the hand on my cheek then up to him, licking his lips.

_This seems too soft and calm...._

He begins to lean closer to me, his face coming more closer then I'd like it to, his mouth just inches from mine, my eyes look at his mouth then his eyes that are burning into mine, suddenly his mouth comes crashing to mine.

I close my eyes as I struggle again'st him, trying to escape. The grip on my wrists becomes tighter pinning them down more as his other hand grips my face harder. His scarred mouth dominating mine, I try to screw shut my mouth as tight as it will go but it's soon broken by Jokers tongue bursting through, taking my mouth fully. I struggle as his tongue begins to take away my breath.

I then watch eyes wide open as he's kissing me, his eyes closed in pleasure that he's making me struggle.

The hand holding my wrists crawls down my arms to my hair, gripping a bunch of it painfully, I cry at the pain. His eyes suddenly shoot open as he breaks away "Kiss back" he growls.

"What!?" I gasp, shocked.

He pulls my hair harder causing me to cry in pain again. "I said KISS BACK!" he yells.

"But.." before I could finish the hit comes full on across my face.

The hummimg stinging pain taking over, I grab my cheek in shock as I stare up at him, my eyes starting to fill again, I've never been hit like that in my life.

Joker grabs more of my hair and pulls me up from lying on the bed to sitting on it with him. "Kiss back" he says more calmly, my heart going as fast as it can. I move closer to him, he sits there still grasping my hair but not so hard, waiting for me to kiss him.

_Just do it or he'll hit you again_! I scream to myself

I reach my right hand up to his face like he did to me, feeling the scarred skin on my palm, he closes his eyes slightly then re-opens them fully looking at me again. I move quickly towards him as i kiss him full on, my mouth taking over his this time, doing just exactly what he did to me, I bring my other hand up and hold the other side of his head. the grip in my hair goes completely as his hands go around my waist, I close my eyes to block out what im doing, just let my mouth work.

Then he starts to kiss back, both fighting for controll. My tongue filling his mouth then being taken over by his in mine, it was'nt working, I was'nt going to win.

His hold on me began to get harder, his nails cutting into my skin again. My eyes screw shut in pain, suddenly he breaks away from the kiss, he looks at me, just starring at me, then a growl comes from his throat.

I jump at the sound but jump more as he grips my hips harder pulling me towards him more, I put my arms out pushing again'st his chest, trying to stop him, yet i ' help but feel that i should just stop struggling all together...

_Oh god now you did it! you feel like you want him!!!_

"Well well well, I can see I'm going to like you" he says in a deeper voice then his usual one. "Now to see if you can prove to me that I should own you" he smiles. I push myself from him, he does'nt even stop me.

"Own you? what the hell...your going to **own me**?" I ask looking at him sitting on his bed.

"Well of course" he says in a way like he was stating the obvious.

I walk over to my bed and put on my t-shirt and jeans "I can't believe this is happening to me" I could'nt care if he heard me, the man just said he's going to own me!

"I did'nt tell you to get dressed-uh" He says in a more low, deep voice.

"I don't care! I can't believe what I'm hearing your going to **OWN ME**? No! **never**, you'll **never** own me, that I can promise you! Your views on the outside world may be right but..." I begin to get scared as he gets up from his bed and makes his way over to me, I take steps back untill I'm against a wall.

"I will own you, if you like it or not" he says through his gritted teeth

"Your...Your insane, your completely crazy" I shout at him

"No...I'm not-uh, your just trying to hide it. Hide what your feeling, this adventure you've been seeking for. That you've been captured by a villain that you apparently despise so much" he leans in closer to me, my face creasing up with anger, I feel myself clench my fists at my sides.

"But you feel drawn to him, the mystery, the unusualness....the seductiveness of him, you can't handle it."

His arms come to lock me in again'st the wall, one of each side of me.

"You know some day you'll give in fully, breaking down like a little porcelin doll, crumbling away your dignity and emotions" he licks his lips.

"And I must say...I can see that happening, your mind does'nt seem so strong to hold back. Your weak, weaker then anyone i've seen be..." but before he could finish my hand comes flying up slapping him hard acorss his face. After my hand goes to my mouth straight away. S_**hit what have i done?**_

Joker just stands there his head facing sideways slightly, he turns to me.

"There we go, you've proven yourself to be owned" he grins,.

"What? no! what do you mean?" I begin to cry.

"No one has ever hit me before, except for old Batsy, but no one except him has left with both hands from even attempting to hit me, therefore you've proven yourself"

My eyes go blurry from tears as he leans in.

"Play time!" he says cheerily.

**XO**

**The poor girl can't catch a break, wonder what's in for her in Joker's 'Play Time'**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	8. Branded

**AN **- Now lets see what Joker had planned for Maddie in his version of 'Play Time'

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

WARNINGS! - Language and Violence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy, please R&R XO XO

**Branded**

He's too strong as he holds my arm leaving the bedroom into the hallway of doors. I cry at the pain as he drags me down the hallway to a door. I look up at the door to see "Play Room" carved into it, looks like it was done with a knife.

"Boss what..." a voice is heard behind us, Joker turns to face them and pulls me infront of him.

"Why hello there Adam"

It was the man with longer brown hair then the rest with the scar under his left eye.

"I'm just making Madders here a part of our cheery family, so you know what to do" he lowers his head to Adam whos starring back at us, his eyes go from Joker to me then back to the Joker.

"Sure boss, would you want me to bring anything else?"

"Hummm, some extra painkillers, and some food...chinese" he lists to Adam who just nods to his requests and walks off.

Joker opens the door to the 'Play Room' shuving me inside the room, sending me to fall on the floor. I lift my head and gasp as I see the meaning behind the name for the room, its a torture room.

I look round the room noticing all the Jokers 'toys' a huge device against one of the walls with two cuffs at each end guessing their for arms and feet, with metal plates for the areas of the top of the head, arms, and lower legs, all to rest on.

The rest of the device has no back to it, so if anyone strapped up could be hurt from behind just as much from the front. Theres weapons thrown over the floor, knives, guns, grenade, whips....oh shit

Suddenly I feel a hand grabbing my hair, pulling me up from the floor then pulling me to him. "Get undressed" he demands as he shuvs me back.

I get undressed as quick as I can as I watch him look round the floor at all the weaponds just lying about.

"Lock yourself up" he tells me without even looking my way, I study the metal device of the wall, then I feel him pushing me towards it, holding the back of my head, crashing my forehead with one of the bars.

He spins me round to face him, my head not all here from my crash. He tugs at my arms with force, pinning them above my head, I open my eyes to see him working on my feet, pinning them to the metal aswell.

"Now how to brand you..." he says looking around the room tapping his chin with his fingers.

"Brand? your going to brand me?" my mind pulls itself together at the mention of being branded, I begin to scream.

"No please dont! I'm going to be scarred for life!" I cry as he comes to me with a much bigger knife then his other one.

"Thats the point-uh" he smiles as he walks over pointing the knife at me.

Instead of carving the knife in me at the front, he pulls at the metal device thats on the walls, I didnt realise it was on wheels. Joker pulls it away from the wall just enough so he can get behind it.

"Oh god no please no!" I cry struggling to break free, I feel him standing behind me, the metal plate banging my head as I try to move.

"There, there, it will be over so soon, it's gonna hurt me more then it is for you....wait...scratch that, reverse it" he goes into a fit of laughter then, his breath ghosting my bare skin, then I feel his tongue on me, trailing on my back, across my sholders.

Then i feel some small pain, like something biting me. I hear him sucking on the skin of my neck, biting me as he does.

"Clean blood" he giggles. "Brace yourself sugar" he laughs at me. I close my eyes, trying to controll my sobbing and breathing, its making me panic more waiting for him to do something.

Then it comes, the knife on my ass, the sharp stinging pain.

"OH GOD!" I scream out, Joker grasps one of my cheeks tightly to gain steadyness.

The pain begins to grow stronger, my head starts to go light again, the knife cuts me deeper, I scream and scream

**"OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" **I scream as loud and hard as I can.

The rooms going darker, I continue screaming, darker....., my screaming begins to break. Soon my head falls as total darkness comes over me.

**XO**

**Again the poor girl can't catch a break, now branded what else has the Joker got planned for her?**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	9. Dinner Time

**AN **- So lets see after being branded what could Maddie have possibly next to come t her.

Theres a treat in this one haha!

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

**WARNINGS! - Language, violence and....................SEXUAL MATERIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, hot hot hooooooooot!**

**Enjoy, please R&R XO XO**

**Dinner Time**

The sound of his humming is the first thing I hear as I come round.

_Im getting sick of passing out_ is the first thing I thought to myself.

I open my eyes only to be blinded by that fucking lamp again.

The burning sting from my butt still hums around my body, I lift up my head and look over my sholder to see a white patch tapped over where he's branded me, my head flops back down, crying into the pillow to muffle the sounds of my sobs.

I stop as I feel extra weight come on the matress next to me, I turn my head on the pillow to see him, my now so called 'owner', staring back at me. If I was'nt weak right now I'd be at him, scratching those eyes from his head.

I turn back into the pillow, if I had the guts to I'd suffocate myself right here. I even tried but could'nt bring myself too, even though dying would be much better then spending another day with him. I turn my head to face him again.

"Can I put some clothes on please?", he nods

I move off the bed on my front so I don't hurt my new scar, then walk into the bathroom and put on my bra and underware. "Fuck!" I let out as I try to put my bottoms on softly.

I walk out of the bathroom to find him sitting there on his bed, I look over to my bed to find my clothes washed and folded, when I reach my bed I pick up my items.

I sniff them, the smell of fresh washing powder making me close my eyes. "Thank you" I smile to him as I put my clothes back on.

Soon as I turn to him he throws a chinese compow at me, luckly I catch it, followed by a pair of chopsticks falling to the floor, I pick them up I couldnt care less I was too hungry.

I walk over to the end of his bed and sit down carefully, I wince but even the pain can't stop me right now, I just wanted to dig into the food.

I open the compow the smell of cooked noodles rushing at me, I tuck in with the chopsticks, its lucky I know how to use these aswell. I look up to see Joker looking at me one eye raised.

"Did i say you could eat?"

I shake my head as I quickly swallow the noodles I did manage to rush down.

"You have to feed me first" he smiles to me holding out his compow of noodles and chopsticks, I sigh and move up to the side of him.

He waits patiently as I get some of his noodles on the chopsticks, I lift them to him and wait for his mouth to drop open. I move the chopsticks to his mouth, he eats them slowly on purpose "Yummy" he giggles chewing on his food.

I roll my eyes and take some more with the chopsticks and feed him his food.

"So what should we chat about?" he asks as I give him his 3rd helping of noodles.

I shrug, I was'nt in the mood to chat, I just wanted to get away from here, but with him always here, his men and everydoor fucking locked I have no chance.

"Don't be like that, I got it!...Boyfriends and girlfriends" I sigh again one thing I hated, relationships.

"So you first" he says chewing his food.

"Nothing to say really" I answer watching the chopsticks I was using to move the noodles around in the compow.

"So you don't have anyone?" he asks

"Nope, I've only had one serious relationship, if you can call it that. But it did'nt end well" I answer as I feed him again, I look up, he raises an eyebrow to me.

"He cheated on me with one of my best friends, but that was a long time ago" I never really liked talking about my past relationships with anyone, but in this situation if it got me out of being hit hell! I'll tell him my life story!

"He probs lives somewhere else, well that's what he planned. Probably my home far away" I said the last bit in a quiet sigh but he still heard me.

"Far away? I wondered where you was from, your accent seems messed up" I roll my eyes at him "I'm from the UK" his eyes widen "Ohhh, so that's it, getting a 'yank' accent now then, how long you been in the US of A?" he asks as he flashes his hands about in the air as he said USA.

"I moved here when I was 18, only a few years, yeah I was shocked when I noticed my accent going myself but I thought hey just go with the flow" I laugh as I go to feed him again, I look up at him, holding out his food to his mouth.

"Moved here for the bad boys" he winks as he takes in the food, I watch as his tongue traces along the chopsticks.

"How about you?" I ask, curious about his past.

"Well you've heard one story, I'll leave it up to you if you want to believe it, there has been a few women, but it never lasts" He chuckles

"Why not?" I ask dropping my arms into my lap as he takes the rest of his food from me to feed himself

"Just does'nt, they don't seem to understand my sense of humour" he bursts out laughing, nearly spitting out the food in his mouth.

"I'm guessing being branded did'nt make them very happy either" I smile slightly as I remember the image of the white patch covering mine.

He stops laughing and eating "Well I've never branded someone before" he says as he finishes the compow.

My jaw drops open "So I'm the first?"

"Yeah, im a branding virgin" he goes into his usual fit of laughter again, then stops all of a sudden "Speaking of virgins..." he trails off raising an eyebrow to me, I look at him with disbelief, his expression does'nt change, which sends me to look down at my hands going red.

"No..." he lets out shocked "Your a virgin?" he breaks down laughing.

I didnt really care to be with anyone that way, every man I've seemed to have met has been a complete ass who's rulled by their dick.

I look up to Joker, feelling the tears in my eyes spill over and run down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that" he scootches on the bed closer to me. I move back more.

"What about you?" my cracked voice asks

"Umm, I've lost count, so you can picture how pretty damn good I am"

I laugh thinking he was joking. When I feel him stiffen next to me, just staring at me annoyed. I stop laughing.

Before I know it he has me pinned at the foot of the bed, his weight ontop of me, I clench my fist to punch him but this time he catches me.

He shuvs his face to mine "I'll make you scream so much you won't get enough!" he growls through his clecnhed teeth.

Both of my arms are pinned together above my head again. With his free hand he starts to lift my t-shirt, tickling the bare flesh that appears. He lifts it up more to go over my chest, Joker lowers his mouth to my chest, sucking on my skin, biting, laughing as he does so.

"Please don't" I beg him, like he would listen to me, my begging makes him only laugh more and bite harder.

His hands tug at the top of one of my bra cups, revealing one of my breasts to him, I close my eyes as I try to wriggle my way from under him, for a slender guy hes too heavy.

He nips at the more senseative flesh, my body jolts up as he bites harder, a moan escapes from my throat. I watch his head lift slightly, smiling at me he lowers his mouth again but keeps his eyes on me as he uses his tongue to tease me, I close my eyes trying to block it out and escape from under him. My mouth shuts tightly, trying not to make any noise to make him any harder then what I can feel on my leg.

He bites the same area hard again, making me jolt once more another moan coming out, before I could open my eyes to see the satisfaction on his face his mouth was on mine. This time I kiss back from the start, I cant help it, his forcefull lips and tongue taking over me. He loosens his grip enough for me to slip atleast one arm out, I plunge my hand into his hair, running my finger through the wetness of it, pushing his head down harder to mine.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!** I thought, but I didnt even take notice. I rake my nails in his scalp slightly. He breaks away from the kiss and looks down at me. I move my hand back on my chest, Joker moves away sitting back normal, I look at him confused.

"You have one minute to show why I should continue" he grins.

I put my bra back on properly, but take my t-shirt off over my head, I rise up and sit opposite him, as he waits with his arms crossed.

"Fine then" I go to stand up and walk over to my bed, but before I could take one step I feel him grab my arm and pull me to him with enough force to move my shoulder out of place.

I fall into him, not long after I'm spun round on my back with him pinning me down again

_You made him do something... _I cheer in my head

"We're not playing games here" he leans his arms across my chest as he sits ontop of me, leaning his head on his crossed arms.

"Then let me go to sleep" I say quietly.

"Now that you've started something..." he licks his lips. I prop myself up on my arms "Okay" I feel myself burning, I'm agreeing to sleep with him.

**HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?** I should listen to my thoughts more often but I don't know whats come over me.

Is it because the oppotunity is there and I'm rushing to take it? or Im in so much fear that taking something other then violence by capture is giving me the comfort I need, hoping this will change his actions to me....or even both?

His eyes seem to pop open "You sure-uh?" he asks licking his lips grinning, before I could even change my mine he's kissing me back down onto the pillow, I take him all in, the warmth, the feeling of being wanted it made me feel alive. He breaks away again, this time un-knotting his tie.

I watch him as he throws the tie on the floor, nearly ripping the material of his waistcoat as he takes it off, he un buttons the bottom of his shirt first, I concerntrate on his chest, since its the first time seeing it. More scars, burns, bruises just like any other area on this man.

He throws the shirt on the floor with the rest of his clothes. I wait for him to begin to undo his trousers "You do it" he tells me as I lie there, my nerves begin to come through as I lift my hands to his stomach, shaking as I lower them from down his slightly toned body to the top of his trouser. My hands start to shake more now as I undo the top button and unzip them a tiny bit before he comes crashing down on me again, sending me flying back on the pillow again. With one of my hands pinned yet again behind my head, he unzips the rest of his trousers before scrambling them off as he pins me down with his body not caring where they land or anything, I feel his hands come along my stomach going lower.

_oh god _

I had no idea what to expect or do, I feel his hands tugging at my underware, pulling them down past my knees as I wriggle them off fully, feeling the heat coming from him sends shivers down me. I roam my free hand down his back, just feeling the unusual scar patterns as my hand feels freely.

He breaks from the kiss as I feel him moving between my legs, placing himself into position, ready and waiting.

_Here we go_....I tell myself to get ready for whats about to happen.

He looks down at me as I brace myself, I look up to him, eyes half shut just waiting.

I feel him pushing himself futher into me, I hold my breath. Then it comes the pain as he pushes himself fully into me, my body jolts up as I gasp, my nails digging into his back as much as they could "Ow" I let out quietly this sends him laughing again, what a big turnoff.

After his moments of giggles he becomes serious again, looking down at me as he quickens his movements, getting faster and harder, I dig my nails into his shoulder everytime a wince of pain hits me from this or even my brand.

Then something changes, the pain does'nt go away but something comes through

"Oh god...fuck" I moan as he moves faster breathing heavily. Confused if it could be pleasure actually coming through, I close my eyes.

I feel his head lower to the side of mine, his grunts and panting going in a rhythm. "Mine" he growls in my ear. I moan again in his as I wrap my arms around his neck, his scarred mouth plunging mine again, the becoming recognisable taste of coffee and the pastey taste of the greasepaint makeup covering my tongue.

His hips start to move more faster and harder, making it more painfull, I close my eyes again harder trying to shut out the pain and trying to concerntrate on the pleasure. My breathing becomes loud then ever as Joker moves in me, he lifts up more as he moans loudly, coming to his climax, his hips slowing down. I slow down my breathing as he stops fully bracing his weight on his arms as he's above me, leaving me completely as he slumps down next to me.

I pant as I lie there, tears then come rushing to my eyes as I sit there and think what I've just done. _Too late slut_

I feel guilty, I feel dirty letting someone controll and get the better of me like that, but I was fully aware what he was doing and urged him to do so. I feel ashamed is the last thing that goes through my mind. I was so easy to breakdown to this....to some toy, my first ever was a psychopathic killer, a delusional man, a freak...The Joker.

I roll to my side closing my eyes, trying to shut my mind down and get some sleep. The matress moves under me as he moves closer to me from behind, I feel his arm wrap infront of me, pulling me to him. My eyes shut more as my brand hits his groin, the stinging pain still there.

"You belong to **me**" he whispers into my ear. My eyes open staring at the space infront of me, listening to him snore soon after.

His?.....am I really** his**? I dont feel any emotion towards him. He only wants me to breakdown, to use untill hes bored.

I lie there in his hold, closing my eyes. The Jokers new toy, waiting myself to be broken into pieces...to be free.

**XO**

**FINALLY! lol My first ever sex scene written aswell haha I suck at it! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, now things are moving on more now! Stick around to see how to story shall go on!**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	10. The Right Side

**AN **- So sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy with school and my a level exams etc..

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

**WARNINGS!** - Language

Enjoy, please R&R XO XO

**The Right Side**

My eyes slowly open as I wakeup, the light around the room making my eyes squint.

I roll off my left side that I luckly stayed on all night as I slept so I would'nt hurt my ass, turning on my right, facing him. I watch his face looking peacefull like it did the first night, his makeup needing a lot of touch ups.

I thought back to the night before, being consumed by him, the feeling of being ashamed came over me again. I bow my head down on my pillow, looking at one of his arms.

"Make us some coffee"

My head shoots up to look at Joker, he lies there still, eyes closed looking like he was still asleep, I go to say something then he opens his eyes. I nod to him as I turn to get out the bed to put my clothes back on.

I hear him quickly jump out of the bed, making the springs make noises, then the door being unlocked, I turn to see him jumping back into bed in the same position as he was.

I walk towards the door and pull it open but stop in my tracks as Joker coughs, I look at him.

"Milk, 5 sugars" he says, eyes closed still.

I exit the bedroom going into the hallway, I look at the many doors.

"Shit, gonna take me a while". I walk slowly looking at the carved signs in the doors just like the dreaded Play Room.

Many of the doors have names scratched off them, I'm guessing their his old men's room now owned by his new men, making their mark on their property, it reminded me of the mark on myself.

I see the edge of the stairs, before I decided to walk down them, I remember I was'nt carried up stairs when I was brought here. I see a metal door, guessing thats the one that leads outside. I place my hand on the knob and turn it as quietly as I can, luckly it does'nt make any noise, but as the same with some of the other doors, it's locked.

I sigh and turn to go down the stairs, feeling the wood creak under my feet as I climb down them, wondering where the hell its leading me. Finaly at the bottom, I look round to see a windowless, large room, guessing this is the basement. The lights flickering on and off as I walk further into the room, it's a kitchen, same state as the rest of the rooms.

I look to the right side of the room to see it lead off to a office. "Jokers plan room I bet" I say to myself.

I jump as the fridge thats in the left side corner of the room slams shut. Its Adam.

"Oh hey, you are supposed to be out?" He asks making a concerned face.

Feeling like a pet dog I answer him as calmly as I can "Yeah, he wants coffee, took me a while to find this" I laugh.

"I just made a fresh batch, luckly" He walks over to the counter, placing down a chocolate bar he got from the fridge.

"Ill make it" He smiles back at me, I smile back feeling awkward just standing there. "Sit down if you want" he luckly says as he makes the coffee.

I sit down softly on the chair "Shit...ouch" I moan as I try to make myself comfertable. Adam turns his head to me, I look up at him trying to seem calm. "Oh, erm milk and 2 sugars for me thanks". Adam turns back.

He seems the good looking type of guy, nice eyes, dark brown, suddenly Jokers head pops up on Adams body making me shake my head trying to forget the image.

"Here you go" he smiles giving me the two coffee mugs. "Thanks" I smile taking them from him "Oh! do you still have my bag?"

"Yeah, well the boss has it. you'll have to ask him" he aswers rubbing the back of his head leaning against the counter, picking up the chocolate bar.

"I best get back, thanks for making the coffee" I smile as I stand, making my way to the stairs. I turn to him and watch as he raises his chocolate bar to me as he eats.

"Can I ask you something?" I stand on the bottom step holding the two hot cups.

Adams nods as he chews.

"Why? why do you work for him? I'm not trying to convince you not to or whatever, I'm just curious why people would want to work for him"

Adam looks away to the floor for a few seconds then back to me as he finishes his mouthfull "Whats better, working for him or against him?"

"But if you don't work for him, thats not exactly against him"

Adam shakes his head "He figures so, the boss is one of the smartest people I've met, how he see's things are all true, he's just someone trying to show the truth, and the people just don't want to know the brutal truth"

"Through explotions, killing, kidnaping, torture and fighting the hero? yeah, thats really a way to show it!" I scowl.

"I't gets the point across" Adam answers biting into his chocolate bar again.

I turn quickly and go up the stairs, thinking about what Adam said, it made sense. I could see why Joker did do some things. I sighed as I reached the bedroom.

Struggling with the cups in each of my hands, I stand there trying to open the door with my elbow. "Shit!"

The door then flies open, Joker standing there with just his trousers on "You took your time" he looks at the hot coffee in my hand, he moves his back against the opened door for me to pass him.

"Sorry, it took a while to find where the kitchen was" I smile as I walk into the room, with the Joker still standing there, I hear him take a deep sniff of my hair as I walk past him.

I stand at the corner of the bed untill he's settled down and pass him his coffee

"Thats not all why you was taking your time" he grins as he takes his cup.

"Well I did meet one of your men, I just asked him a question" I sipped my coffee, sitting down on my side of the bed hoping he would'nt be mad at me, sitting down on my side of the bed

"About what?" he asks taking another gulp

"Just why he works for you, out of curiosity, I wanted to know his views on what you do"

"What did he say?" Joker lowers his voice to me.

"He said some nice words about you, I think if he thought low of you he would of said infront of me, but he actually made sense why you do things and I can't help but...agree why you do them"

Joker turns his head to me, smiling widely "Really? well of course people don't think low of me, everyone agrees with me on some level, they just dont want to admit it."

He sit's up more on the bed. "They know how society see's me, their scared believing the truth" I stare at him blankly taking in his words, Adam was right, his logic of things did make sense.

"What about fighting Batman?" I drink my coffee still looking at him.

"Ahhh, now The Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight. He's fighting for all the wrong reasons, he's trying to protect these people who don't even see him as a hero, he's a menice to them. Another flying rat with wings, to me he's....indescribable." The smile on his face looks more normal then creepy, I watch as he gets lost in his thoughts of the Batman.

"He's indenial like the rest of them, but he's more closer to us then the people. He's an outcast but does'nt want to come to the right side, he resists by trying to get rid of me."

I lift my head more up to make perfect eye contact with him as he sits there.

"Without me, theres no right side, theres just 'their side'" Joker leans in closer to me grinning "One day i'll crack him down, crack him down so much that he has to run. Soon he'll end up here, with us...on the right side"

**XO**

**Who's side would you be on? 'Their side' or the 'Right side'**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	11. Saying Goodbye

**AN** - Special thanks to my BETA **MissMaddHatter** - thank you for helping me with everything but mostly for editing this to extreme awesomeness XD *huuuuuugz*

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

**WARNINGS!** - **Language**

**Enjoy, please R&R XO XO**

**Saying Goodbye**

I look into the bathroom mirror and notice bruises forming on my cheeks.

I sigh, pulling up my shirt sleeve to reveal the bite marks which were now a deep purple, dry blood clinging to the sides. I softly glide my fingers across them, seemingly mystified by their prominence. It's not every day that a person gets bit by the Joker, after all.

"You like them?" An amused voice inquires and I turn around to find the Joker standing calmly at the bathroom doorway. I open my mouth to say something but I can't seem to form words as I look at him in silent awe.

"You seem so calm and…not busy." I finally speak up, feeling a bit dumb at my bluntness.

He walks further into the room, taking slow and purposeful strides.

"Well, I have many 'plans' at the moment and my men are busy with them as we speak." The Joker looks down at me, cocking his head to the side in a thinking gesture. I suddenly remember something that I'd been meaning to ask.

"Oh! I forgot to ask…do you still have my bag?"

He licks his lips and raises his eyebrows at me, silently asking why I would need it.

"I don't have a phone or anything dangerous in there it's just…I need my pills." I blurt out the last part, avoiding his domineering gaze.

"Pills? Care to enlighten me on, uh, what kind of pills?" He asks with a small giggle, walking even closer to me.

"You know, THE pill." I point out in annoyance, looking at him with an equally perturbed expression.

"Why would you need them if you _**were**_ a virgin?" He asks me, grinning like the Cheshire cat himself.

"My doctor advised me to take them in order to keep my period regular, if you must know." I smirk and, even though it should be impossible, his grin becomes wider.

"Stay here." He demanded, making his way towards the location of my possessions.

I turn my back to the mirror and slowly pull down my underwear, picking at the plasters that are keeping the white patches in place on my ass. I wanted to see what my brand looked like, in case it was infected or anything.

"Get the fuck off!"

Finally able to lift one side up to see it properly, I look over my shoulder to see the brand reflected in the mirror.

It takes me a while to get a full glimpse but I can finally see the mark that makes me his.

Thinking he only scratched something on my ass was false. I was shocked to see the thick scabs of lettering on my right cheek; it was certain to leave a scar from being cut so deep.

Joker was permanently scarred on my ass.

I quickly covered it back up, not in the mood to look at it anymore.

As I hear the door shut, I turn back to face the mirror and start playing around with my hair in an attempt to look like I was doing something else other than looking at the brand.

I turn slightly to find Joker holding out my bag to me and I utter a 'thanks', emptying its contents on the floor with a smile.

There were my face paints, music player, purse, keys, a few random sweets, and then my packet of pills. Luckily I brought them with me that day, thinking I'd forget about them when I packed.

"Face paints? How cliché'." He giggles to me, his dark eyes looking down from his standing position at the door.

"Yeah, I'm an art freak. I used to draw random crap on my face and arms when I was bored at work." I continue to look in my bag to see if anything's left. When I find out there isn't, I put the rest of my stuff back into it and leave out my pill packet, taking my daily pill without trouble.

I stand up and clutch my bag, contemplating over whether I should ask him…

I feel my expression changing from concerned to scared as I twist the material of my bag nervously.

"Joker?"

Joker looks up at me, his expression surprisingly serious, and nods for me to continue.

"May…may I ring my mom please? I know it's a ridiculous request but since I'm unable to leave, I just want to tell her I've gone traveling."

"Nope; that's out of the question." He answers me right away, interrupting me from saying anything further.

"Please? It won't be a long conversation! It's just that if she doesn't hear from me she'll get worried and possibly call the police." Joker's eyes widen in a silent realization and he turns his head, closing his eyes in a thinking stance.

"Since you put it that way… we don't want any of the GCPD ruining our little, uh, love nest." He turns with a giggle , looking back over his shoulder to relay a point.

"I'll get **you** a phone and **me** a knife." He smiles at me one last time before exiting the room.

_Quick; think of what you have to say!_

I twist the material in my hands even more, worrying about what I should say to her in case I would break down crying.

It's not long before the Joker returns with a phone in his left hand and an intimidating looking knife in his right. He points the knife to the bed in the other room and I walk over to it quickly, dropping my bag to the floor as I settle down on to the mattress. He then asks me for the number so he can dial it himself and after he presses in the digits, he passes me the phone, holding the knife to my throat threateningly.

I frown, as the ringing never ceases and hang up with a sigh.

"She's not answering…she's probably at work." I say, passing the phone back and telling him the number to her work. I watch as the Joker holds the phone up to his ear, sucking on his bottom lip for a few seconds before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Hello. May I please speak to Mrs. Debbie?" He asks in a different voice that sounded…normal.

"Yes, that's the one. Of course I'll hold." Joker rolled his eyes and looked back at me, saying,

"Stupid old bag probably wouldn't know where her head was if it wasn't-uh screwed on."

He paused for a few seconds for before inquiring.

"Hey, I'm a friend of Maddie. She wanted me to call you…yes, that's right, Madison. We met at work and I got to tell you, she's some wild gal." I jump up in embarrassment, trying to get the phone from him as the Joker chuckles in a desperate attempt to quell his laughter. He sits back down and places the knife to my throat once more, trying to get me to calm down.

"Of course I'll look after her…wait a second, I think she's just come back from the bathroom; here she is." He grins , handing the phone to me as he trembles with laughter.

I take the phone from him with shaky hands, and hesitantly hold it up to my ear.

"Mom? Hey, it's Maddie."

"Madison! It's so good to hear your voice! How have you been? Are you coming home soon? How's America?" She cheered through the phone, happiness evident in her voice as I tried desperately to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm fine; brilliant, really. America's fantastic. There are so many sights and things to do here. I doubt I'll be coming home any time soon" I say looking up at Joker and, as I do, the dam of tears finally give way.

"Why? Are you alright?" She asks in concern, as I try to regain control of my emotions.

"I'm fine, honestly. I called to see how you were and to just hear your voice. I wanted to tell you that I'm going traveling with my friend...." I look harder at Joker, trying to think of a decent name to call him.

"....Joe. He's my friend from work. We're pretty close and we both have dreams of traveling so we decided to go together." The tears were coming down stronger and I finally realized that I couldn't stop them. I wanted to see her so badly; the pain of not being able to see her again was more then aching, it was unbearable.

"I really want to see you. I've missed you so much and I have no one to speak to now; I miss my Maddie!" She laughs, clearly trying to hide the fact that she's crying as well.

"Mom… please...you're making this harder. I hope you're fine and I really hope to see you soon." I watch Joker shake his head no; grinning like the maniac he is, as I say the last part. I shut my eyes in an attempt to calm myself, as I try to keep my breathing even.

"Next time I come across a phone, I'll ring you I miss you so much and love you uncontrollably." Joker leans closer to me, dropping his knife, and my legs begin to get weak as I say goodbye to my mom.

My free hand grabs on to the Joker's arm for support and he temporarily goes rigid, obviously not used to expressing his own emotions so freely.

"Of course, hun. I miss you and love you; I hope the traveling goes well." She says to me, her voice quivering even though she tried to laugh it off.

"Goodbye, mom." I cry helplessly through the phone, almost fully breaking down. It was almost more than I could handle.

"Bye sweetie." And then there was the inevitable dial tone.

The phone drops out of my hand as I fall to the floor, crying my eyes out. My hands tug at my hair as I begin to pull to cause myself pain.

"I'll never see her again… ever! I'll be trapped in this hole forever!" I scream through clenched teeth as I tug at my hair, having the urge to just have a full blown tantrum on the floor.

Joker bends down to be, lifting my chin with the other end of his knife.

"Let the adventure begin!" He cackles, his yellow teeth displayed for all to see.

Now I'm completely stuck here. I'm cut off from anyone normal. I'm trapped here with this lunatic and....adventure.

"Adventure?"


	12. Looking Normal

**AN **- SOOOO SORRRY!! I have'nt updated any of my fics for such a long time. I've been so busy it's been chaos :( Anywho now its the holidays YAAY! time to be a lazy ass lol also to indulge in my obsessions and begin writing up more!

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam

**WARNINGS!** - Language and Violence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Enjoy, please R&R XO XO**

**Looking Normal**

I wake up on my side of the bed. My eyes sore from crying all night untill I finally fell asleep, he did'nt say anything else to me after the phone call. He's been out all night, causing more mayhem around Gotham no doubt.

Not being able to stay in this room; waiting for him to return, I decide to go downstairs for a drink, not knowing if I'm allowed anything to eat without Joker's permission.

Silently walking down the hallway to the top of the stairs, I stop as I hear people's voices coming from the kitchen. Feeling nervous I begin to play with the bottom of my shirt, even though I've made some sought of conact with two of them, I've only met one of his men properly, Adam. And he seemed pretty normal.

But who knows what the others are like, being left with a girl who has no weapons to defend herself. I swallow hard and go down the stairs.

I come to the bottom step, stopping on it looking at the table with two men sitting at it. It's two im unfamiliar with, the bauld guy and the brown haired one, the most average looking person in the bunch. They look at me, then at each other.

"Hey, you must be Madison" The brown haired man smiles to me motioning to the chair at the empty end of the table.

"Maddie, Hi" I say sitting down into the chair.

"Boss likes it when we call everyone by their first name" The bauld one notes to me with a small smile.

"Really? why?" I ask creasing my brows together in confusion. They both shrug at the same time.

"Im Riley" The brown haired one smiles as he pats his chest with his left hand thats leaning on the table, I smile and nod to him.

"And that's Max" he points his finger across the table to the bauld guy. I nod to Max as he clicks his mouth to me with a wink.

_So thats the guy who carried me....._

"When will Joker be back?"

"Not sure, he's been out quite a long time, one or both of us will go out soon to make sure he has'nt been arrested, why missing him?" Riley finishes off with a smirk.

I make a disgust sound and roll my eyes round, they come back down and focus on the table.

More names and other notes scratched into the woodwork, I trace my fingers over them. Suddenly Riley and Max jump out of their seats to their feet, My eyes shoot up to them.

"What?" I ask confused, their eyes wide with shock. Thats when I hear his heavy breathing behind me.

I feel my own eyes widen as I shoot out of my own seat and spin to face the person behind me. Joker standing there looking pissed as ever; panting, new fresh makeup coving his face.

"B-Boss, how did it go?" I hear Riley ask, Joker keeps is eyes on me as he answers back.

"Fine, had a small battle with lover boy, he just can't get enough"

"We'll get rid of him soon Boss" Max says quite bravely. Jokers eyes move creeply from mine to Max standing behind me.

"I don't want to get rid of him, **I want to break him!" **he growls sending my hands flying to cover my ears.

"Sure...Boss" Max answers back.

Joker looks back to me, I see it in his eyes whats about to come, built up from adrenaline and anger.

A beating's coming my way.

His arms come flying at me as he grabs a handfull of my hair, dragging me up the stairs with him.

As the door to the bedroom opens, he throws me on the bed. Before I could spin round to see him, he's on top on me.

Slashing the back of my shirt with a knife, I cry as I feel the knife cut me underneath.

My fingers grip the bed sheets, trying to pull myself from under him.

He squeezes his legs closer together, piunning my body more between them. After a few more slashes he finally gets off me, laughing at what hes done.

I feel warmth run down my body as I jump off the bed. I stand on the other side of the bed petrified as I watch him climb across the bed towards me. I move backwards to the wall panicing what to do.

Joker comes up closer to me, pinning me up against the wall with his body, without even thinking I knee him between the legs and push him away from me as I run from him.

"HA! he he ha hum" he laughs as he bends down slightly, bracing his hands on his knees.

"Well well, did'nt expect that, not..at..all" He laughs walking over to me as I back up agaisnt another wall, cursing myself for what I just done.

"Now it's time to make you a proper member of this family" he whispers as he comes closer.

"Im not fully part of it?" I ask scared out my wits, was he gonna scar me like him?

"HA! your no where near, cupcake" He brings one of his faveourite knives out to my face again.

"I've always wanted a girl in the gang" he grins as he traces the sharp edge of the knife around my face.

The coldness of the blade dissapears. I look at him, his usual unhappy face. Soon he storms off into the bathroom dragging me with him.

He rips the remains of my t-shirt over my head, hurting the slashes on my back as he does. Taking off his overcoat he asks me to pass him a roll of white patch wrap, same stuff used to cover my brand.

I pass the wrap to him. He frowns as if he's looking at something then spins me round.

He holds me still, my back facing him, I watch in the mirror as I see him study the slashes, taking off his gloves and placing them on the sink. My eyes creep to the side, seeing some normal clothes draped over the toilet.

I cover my front with my arms, holding my chin in my hands as I watch. I feel his hands roam around my back, I jump and wince as he squeezes my back slightly, guessing to see how deep they are.

"Lucky their not too deep" he says in an almost normal tone, putting the white patches on my back. I shrug, not knowing what to do or say, nothing I could do about them now, the pain of my brand was 100 time worse then these.

"I lost it back then, so I.... apologise" I watch him make a face as he says the word, my mouth drops open "Thanks" I let out quickly.

He spins me back round to face him, making his nails digg into my hips again

_fuck! they we're healing!!!!!_

I groan at the pain and annoyance of it. He moves me towards the door.

"Now my time in here" he says as his hand pushes my face making me stumble into the bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind me.

"Theres a shirt lying about, put that on" I hear him shout through the door. I look round the room's floor for the shirt. Its a normal blue t-shirt, I quickly put it in as the coldness was getting to me.

"What the fuck is he doing?" I ask myself ,sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the bathroom door.

Not long after that, the bathroom door finally opens, but it's not the Joker who exits, its the 'sufer looking dude' I saw sketching, walking home that one night, it shocks me how much that makeup can change the way he looks.

His hair still tinged with green, and eyes red from rubbing the makeup off so hard.

Wearing not so bright clothes then usual, a dark green, tight fitted shirt with dark blue jeans finished off with a worn pair of converse.

His face flesh coloured, it's weird that I think now he's wearing the makeup, being so use to him looking like he usually does.

His scars blending in with his face, not showing as much as they did the first time I saw him dressed this way. I stand up from the bed and smile slightly and hold out his cap that I found under the t-shirt I'm wearing.

He makes a face and takes it from me and grabs my wrist without putting the cap on. Dragging me out of the bedroom to the metal door. I stare in shock as he scrambles with the locks then throwing the door open grabbing my wrist again.

The bright sun blinds me at first, making me bring an arm up to block it from my eyes. I try to move as quick as Joker does as he pulls me. I look round and see a white van parked, guessing thats the one that I came here in.

He opens to the drivers door, I climb in and move across to the passengers side as Joker climbs in after me. I look round the van noticing that the lock has been damaged making it impossible for someone like me to open it.

"How do your men open this door?" I ask looking at the lock. "They have their own tricks" he mumbles as he turns the key to start the car.

"Your place or mine?" he grins as he stares at me.

"You mean we're actually going out?" shocked that he's actually driving me somewhere.

"Yup! so whats your address?" I tell him my address as we set off. Too busy looking out of the window that I forget who I'm with. I turn to him, watching him drive cursing as he does.

"Why are we going to my apartment?"

"Because if anyone has a key or something, seeing all your shit there could set of an alarm in the old thinker" he says tapping his head.

I think about how odd he will look standing in my clean apartment. The oddness of him trying to fit in with my normal items. Even if he's dressed normal this time it will still be like an antique trying to fit in a modern store.

**XO**

**Ahaahah, I've missed this story :) I love the whole antique fitting in a modern store I think It fits Joker pefectly :D Really hope you guys are still into the story more mayhem and other goodies are on their way for Madison **

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	13. Fear Taking Over

**AN **- Muahahaha! More from Joker and Maddie!!

So original characters I've used, Joker so far, belong to creators and rightfull owners, **NOT ME**. I so freaking wish haha. I just write for the joy not to make any profit.

Characters I own are Madison, Amber, Riley, Max, Leo and Adam.

**WARNINGS! - Language, violence and..........SEXUAL MATERIAL!!**

(I really should warn about so force into the sexual material later in the chapter, it's not full on but still can be a uncomfertable scene)

**Enjoy, please R&R XO XO**

**Chapter 13 - Fear Taking Over**

We finally turn up outside my apartment, a sinking feeling came over me as I looked up at my home, well my now old home.

Joker gets out of the car; I climb over to the driver seat, stumbling out of it as I finally get to my feet.

"Got your keys?" he asks walking towards the main door to the apartments, pulling me with him.

"I left them in my bag, luckly I got one hidden" I whisper.

We're about 5 steps away from my apartment hallway, Joker was about to walk ahead of me before I grab his arm pulling him into me.

"SHIT! it's my landlord Teresa" I whisper as I watch the little old lady walk infront of her door thats at the end of the hallway to mine, arranging her doormat.

Joker lifts one eyebrow and looks at her "That old thing? we could get rid of her right now" he grins pulling a gun out of his pocket.

I grab his arm back down and shake my head quickly "NO PLEASE!, erm...just act couply" I say looking around incase someone was listening.

"Couply?" he rises his eyebrow to me again.

"Just act like we like one another" I say as I go to walk onto the hallway fully. I feel a firm grip pull at my arm, Joker's sweaty palm pullying me to him, pinning me up against the wall of the staircase.

"Don't you like me?" he growls to me, I quickly nod my head as fast as I can, his grip on my arm goes along with him body pinning mine, making me able to walk towards my door.

Tip toeing so the floor would'nt creek, fat chance. I pull a face as the wood gives away a noise, making Teresa turn round.

"Madison!" she smiles shocked, coming at me arms wide open, I cant help but go to her too, a hug is what I need.

She hugs me tightley, then pulls me back arms length "Well I havent seen you in a while"

"I know feels more then what its been" I watch as her eyes go from me to looking behind me, at Joker.

"Oh...is this your new boyfriend?" She smiles, not even startled at his scars, this takes me by suprise making me stutter my words. I walk back to him, his head slightly down smiling to Teresa. I wrap my arm around him and smile "Yes, this is Joe".

He nods to Teresa who smiles goes bigger to greet him.

"Look after our Madison" she says poiting a finger at me, attemping to be mean but then breaks into another smile, making my heart ache.

"Oh I will" he smirks to her, pinching me with his hand thats wrapped around me I pinch him back harder, angry that I'm gonna have to get rid of anything to do with my past.

"Erm...I'm moving out"

"Really? getting a place together? you seem so young to be doing something so grown up. BUT! I can see something between you two"

Joker and me glance at eachother quickly then back to the smiling eldery woman infront of us, I'll miss her nearly as much I'll miss my mom. She was the first person I met here in America, taking me in and letting me rent out a pretty, clean, apartment.

"Yeah, big step but it's gonna be worth it" Tears began to come to me then. I blinked them away not wanting to endanger her.

"I'm here to pick up my things, anything I leave your welcomed to, lets say it as a thank you for everything" I smile.

"Thats too kind of you, I wish I could give you something of value for your new life together, all I can offer is some freshly baked cookies" Before she even finished the word cookies, Joker blurted out.

"That sounds fantastic, and if their yummy I'll be wanting the recipie" Sending Teresa to giggle and turn to her door.

"Oh! just knock on my door when your finished, so we can say goodbye properly" I nod to her and wait untill shes in her apartment fully before getting my hidden key.

I throw the door open and rush in, not wanting to waste anytime before he starts on me for going on too long or for pinching him.

"I'll put some music to cover any noise" I rush out, running to my stereo player, hitting play not caring what plays.

Luckly one of my fave's come on, Everlong by Foo Fighters. Then I feel his grip on my arm again.

"Get stuff from your bedroom" he grins, while making my way to it Joker pulls out the phone cord from the wall with such force its sure to have broken it. I pull a face.

"Theres no need to break anything!"

I walk towards my bedroom, half of my stuff was already packed for my traveling, I stuffed more clothes into the already packed bag.

"You wont need that many clothes, not what we'll be getting up to" I make a noise annoyed how blunt he can be.

Im too into packing my stuff to notice Joker's grip off me, I look up to find him looking at some of my photo's on a shelf.

Picking one up he licks his lips, and laughs to himself "Who's the blonde?"

"My best friend" I answer back looking at my packed bags, rushing in and out of the room getting more supplies, bathroom items, women things, more paints and my mp3 charger incase I get bored.

"Is she the one who cheated with your man, well old man" he asks winking at me.

"No" I sigh grabbing another photo of my old friend, me and a few others at a bar.

"She's in this one" I say passing it to him, not thinking that I've just put someone in danger.

"Guessing the one with really dark brown hair" he says throwing the photo on the bed behind him, nearly hitting me on the head.

"How did you know? you must be a very good judge of character" I ask staring at him looking at other photo's.

He shrugs "Well I am the biggest character out there" he grins to me.

"I think thats it" I smile glad I've packed all my stuff that I need to take.

Joker walks over to me and takes one of my hands "Whats the rush?" he raises one eyebrow "Your affriad I'm gonna kill the little old lady are'nt you?" he laughs.

_**"Breath Out So I Can Breath You In" **_plays in the background.

Joker's hand raises up, poitng a finger out to my lips, tracing the outline of them.

"The taste of these...." he lowers his head to mine, his nose running along my cheek as we stand there at the foot of my old bed; _god I'll miss that comfy bed._

"The smell of you...." my brows creese, whats up with him? My head shoots down as I feel him take my hand, bringing it up to his face.

Brushing it against his naked face, feeling the real shocking softness of his skin. I close my eyes slightly, taking in how he's acting so different.

"The feel of your touch....their all haunting" his face gets angrier, pushing me up against another wall, I'm guessing this is gonna happen much more often.

"What about me?" he asks gritting his teeth "The feel of my touch...the truth"

I stand there frozen, just staring at him.

Was he serious?

Scared if he was serious I copy his moves, taking his hand and brushing it against my cheek, "Its unusual"

I open my eyes as I drop his hand from my cheek. "And the smell of me?".

I bring my head closer to his, smelling him closing my eyes again "It's weird, like an addictive drowness, something thats an odd smell but you can't help but keep breathing it in"

Should I? I ask myself, cheering myself to do something to shock him. I trace my tounge along his cheek slightly. I move my head back enough to see the shock on his face, I act completely normal even though I'm shaking so much inside I could fall and have a fit.

"And your lips..." I whisper moving my head towards his, my lips touching his slightly, feeling them without makeup is more different then I would of thought.

Their soft, I feel him kiss back, the hold on my waist tightning as usual, his nails causing pain as he always do.

I move my mouth wider taking in the taste of his lips fully, not the taste of paint this time, normal lip taste, sweet. My ehart begins to race faster then usual, worried he'll beat the crap out of me. It felt I was enjoying doing this, I argue with the thoughts in my head.

I feel his tounge come into my mouth, taking it fully, making sure I'm breathing out my nose this time unlike before where my air supply was nearly cut off. His kiss getting more rough and feirce. Then breaking away panting looking at me.

"Well?"

"Their...all.." before I could finish Joker pushes he hard onto my bed, lying across it my feet dangling off the side.

"We need to christan this bed"

I prop myself on my elbows only to be lying flat again as he throws himself on me, this time he's rougher, urgent, his hands scratching my skin.

"Your hurting me!" I scream to him trying to push him off, feeling his lips drop small kisses on my throat, feeling him mess around with his jeans zipper. When hes done he grabs both my wrists and pins them above my head, taking controll.

I feel him pull at my jeans, my now half naked. I shoot up as he rushes with such force, I close my eyes in pain, only my second time and he's being this rough.

_Hate him! look what he's doing to you!_

My brain was arguing, I tried to block my thoughts out, closing my eyes even more trying not to make a sound.

"Look at me" I hear him grumble as he moans. I keep my eyes shut untill I feel his hand grab at my chin pulling my head up.

"LOOK AT ME!" he growls making my eyes shoot open, the tears in them spilling down my cheeks.

I feel like I'm being attacked, the pain, confusion, the fear it was taking over me unlike before.

Staring into the eyes of the Joker, as he moves faster and harder finanly coming to his climax as he throws his head back squeezing my face harder as he does.

I fall back fully, crying more as he gets up and rearreanges his clothes, my hand comes to my face whiping the tears away, shaking as it does.

"Well that's this place done, hurry up I got things to do" he says without looking at me as he leaves my bedroom. I put my jeans back on, crying.

I stand and look round my room, thinking about things that I hope I'll be able to do one day.

"Bye house" I whisper before I leave my apartment fully. We knock onto Teresa's door and get our going away presant followed by a teary goodbye.

Sitting in the van I stare at what was my old home, then turn to the man next to me, who i fear more then ever now.

I have no where to go, with a knife perminatly at me, locked in some weird warehouse or something with his men watching me 24/7.

The Joker, the person who has destruction and chaos on mind. I drop my head as we pull off to go back, back to my new home.

**XO**

**Again poor girl, Im currently coming up with new ideas and turns that this story can lead to. I do have a few but no idea with road to take just yet :) Hope you guys are still liking the story**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


	14. Things Will Change

**A/N - **Thanks for all the support, I'm getting much better and getting back on the mend :) Glad to hear people still want to hear more from this story. I'm stuck on some future chapters right now. Listening to as many songs as I can to clear this writers block, since its the best way to influence my crazy mind.

Please read and review, I love hearing from you guys!

XO XO

**Chapter 14 - Things Will Change **

I've been trapped here for 2 months now. Joker's made the chance of getting out of here even more difficult then before. The only things I can do when I'm alone in my locked room while he's busy causing problems, making bombs, robbing banks, killing gansters is listen to my mp3 or draw on myself.

I've lost count how many times I'v passed out, been beaten up, got new scars, seen blood.

It's become like a routine, one thing he said I should get out of. How ironic.

Annoyed with boredness I grab my facepaints and sit on my bed for a change not 'our bed' in his words.

I lick the end of my paintbrush and brush it roughly in the pitch black paint, I lift my left wrist and begin to line out my blue veins with the black paint, makng a sort of tree branch patten going up my inner arm.

I shiver as the brissles of the brush tickle my skin as I paint, tounge hanging out in concertration.

I move my arm out infront of me looking at the final marks.

I look down at my paints, 3 colours taking my eyes at once, red, white and black

"Do i dare?" I ask myself . "Why not?".

I walk towards to bathroom with my facepaints in hand. Shutting the door behind me.

Placing them on the sink I felt excited yet scared incase Joker caught me. I stroked my fingers along the pot of white roughly and applied it to my face all over. Quickly surfacing my skin with the white.

I take a paintbrush and begin to swirl around the black paint and bring it to my eyes, trying to make the same worn patterns of the Joker's makeup. Looking in the mirror at my pale white face with two huge dead black holes surrounding my eyes. I take the paintbrush to the red, applying it across my mouth, making a smile.

Trying to match the scar patterns as Jokers. I mix the red with a small ammount of black to darken it, to make the scars on my mouth have depth and look realistic.

I look in the mirror, stunned at what I see. His face on mine, I move my hands up to touch the painted scars across my mouth.

"Imagine if these were real" I whisper tracing them with my hands.

Suddenly the bathroom door comes booming open, making me jump back falling down on the toilet. Joker standing there without his long out coat or suit jacket on, sleeves rolled up, been in the plan room or office I'm guessing.

With a smug look on his face standing there in the open doorway of the bathroom, when he finally sees me sitting down gawping back at him. His smile fades, the look on his face creeps me out the most; its shock.

His eyes wide with his mouth open with a hint of anger...okay alot of anger.

"I.." I cowardly hold up my hands trying to explain what the hell I'm doing with my face painted this way. Joker rushes at me, grabbing my hair tightly; pulling me out the of the bathroom to standing at the foot of the double bed.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Trying to be like Daddy are we?" The hold of my hair goes to my throat, breaking my air supply off once more. My hands come up and struggle with his trying to loosen them.

Joker flicks a knife to me "Why use paint? Lets make them pernament" he grins to me, putting the knife in my mouth to the left corner.

The hand round my throat goes to grabbing the back of my neck as he tries to make my head steady. The pressure on the knife comes down harder. The stinging pain as the sharp edge cuts the softness of my mouth.

I scream hard, closing my eyes as he cuts me slightly, the blood going in my mouth, the metalic taste thats becoming too familiar with me. Joker begins laughing, letting go of my neck and dropping the knife, his arms across his body as he stands there laughing away.

The back of my hands comes to my mouth wiping any blood away and most likely the pain too. Joker stops laughing then backhands me so hard I spin and fall on the bed. I gasp as I cradle my face in my hands, the humming pain pumping.

A hard grip comes to my hips and spins me so I'm on my back facing him. He climbs on me the knife at my face once more. I stop crying and lie there in fear.

"I have to admit, this really turns me on" Joker grins down, licking his bottom lip scar.

"What causing me pain?" I growl back at him Joker chuckles. "HA! well....not only that, but this look on you. You look.....dangerous!" he grins to me as I cup my mouth with my hand.

"Paint on me"

"Excuse me?" I ask in disbelief.

"I said fucking paint on me" Joker answers back clearly annoyed.

"What do you want paitning on you?" I crease my brows looking at him, what could I possibly paint on this guy? lady bugs and daisy's?

"Make it up" he whispers as he removes his tie and waistcoat, thank god it's only the top half he has in mind.

I go back to the bathroom and get the paints, walking back over to the bed I stop in my tracks and just look at him. Sitting there legs crossed, hands on knees waiting for me with a childish smile. He actually looks cute like that.

I shake my head and walk to the bed, I sit just as he does.

It takes me a while to come up with an idea, I sit there mixing the paints even though I have no idea what to paint on him yet.

"Take off your shirt" I say to him looking down at the paints as I mix them.

I freeze as I watch him actually listen to my order and start to remove his shirt. I laugh to myself and continue to mix the paints.

"What?"

I look up at him. "Just that you usually go on that 'Orders are for people with power to give not the weaklings like the people out there' " I mock in my 'Joker voice'

"Was that supposed to be me?" He raises and eyebrow at me

I ignore his question with a sigh as my shaking hands lifts up to brush the red paint on his chest, just above his left nipple. I stroke the bursh softly, tickling him which sends him to sit there giggling; jittering about.

"Keep still!" I say quietly as he calms down. I write 'Chaos' in the red then I add a darker shade mized from the normal red and black so the words look like scars, just like the ones I have painted across my mouth. And just like the ones he forever has scared on his.

I look up to his mouth for ways I can make it look more realistic. I add a much darker red to it and small droplets of the paint run down slighty so it looks like a fresh new cut.

"Done" I smile as I move back to look at the painted 'Chaos'.

I watch hesiantly as Joker gets up and goes into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

I hear him chuckle to himself.

"Oh shit" I move quickly packing away the paints and move over to the single bed to make myself look busy, even though it wont stop him beating me.

Its not long untill he comes back from the bathroom; a big smile on his face. "I like it, it seems real, tragic....truthfull, might get it pernament"

I jump up "Don't cause any harm to yourself becuase of something I've done" I was generally concerned. I did'nt want anyone to do something stupid because of me, even if it ment this lunatic scaring a word into his own chest.

Joker began laughing to himself as he walked over to me, biting his bottom lip.

"Look who's become concerned all of a sudden, I'm suprised you would'nt want to help me cause myself pain, or even gain controll and slit my throat" Joker points to his neck and strokes it from ear to ear grinning

"WHAT! you seriously think that of me? I've never hurt anyone or anything in my life, even how bad you treat me. Yes I might want to cause you some pain but that's going too fucking far!" I scowl at him.

"I love it when you get angry....and swear, it seems so...not you" he smiles, his eyes wondering up at the ceiling. "However the first part of that heart warming speech did stick out"

"What? the part about thinking that of me?" I look at him confused.

"No sweets, the part about not hurting anything in your life" Before I knew it, he was holding me by the throat taking me to the bathroom.

He stops and holds my neck still, making me look into the mirror; at our reflections.

My painted face along with his, staring at each other. Joker leans closer to my right ear.

"That will change. My new project, lets see if we can make the good girl....go bad"

**XO**

**Squeee I have missed this story myself, I should really give Maddie a break but then I'll have Joker on my back....maybe I will after all then lmao!**

**So Love, Peace and Put A Smile On That Face**


End file.
